Wasabi/Gallery
Film Screenshots Meet Wasabi.jpg Wasabi's Project.jpg Wasabi's_Stuffs.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-953.jpg Group Photo.jpg Hiro got into SFT.jpg The SFIT Gang with sad Cass.jpg The SFIT Gang finding Hiro and Baymax.jpg GoGo Driving.jpg Wasabi_Gogo.png Toasty Warm.png Warming Up.jpg Hiro Designing with Computer.png Wasabi Testing Apple.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6467.jpg Wasabi Activates His Plasma Blades.png Testing Wasabi's Gear.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6678.jpg Testing the suits.jpg GoGo Wasabi and Honey Lemon.jpg Wasabi's Blades.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8942.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9427.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9435.jpg|Wasabi is crushed and nearly defeated by Yokai. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9511.jpg|Wasabi Hears Hiro. big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9515.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg|Wasabi’s Final Battle Wasabi vs. Microbots.jpg KreiHoneyLemonWasabi-BH6.png Big Hero five.jpg Ending Wasabi and Honey Lemon.jpg BH6 Ending.jpg TV series Shorts Baymax and Wasabi 1.png Fred sitar.png Fred ball.png Wasabi breathe.png I do not breathe.png Wasabi yoga.png Wasabi opens eyes.png Boat pose.png Baymax rolls away.png Wasabi stressed.png Baymax yoga.png Wasabi tool crash.png Tree posing.png Wasabi hit by lamp.png Boat2.png Baymax throws Wasabi.png Viparita Karani.png Baymax hurts Wasabi.png Wasabi tries to focus.png Wasabi stress.png Wasabi clenched teeth.png I'm relaxed.png Wasabi leaves.png Go Go lifts Wasabi.png Wasabi slash corn.png Wasabi shock face.png Wasabi fixes tool.png Chibi Wasabi Fred Mochi.png Mochi causing a mess.png Flying Mochi.png Fred fall.png Wasabi Mochi clone.png Poof.png Bike cats.png Baymochi.png Armor fall.png Mochi no.png NOO.png Ded.png HoneyMN.png Mochi box.png HoneyHeart.png Wasabi chops tree.png Mochi jumps to other tree.png Baymax tries catching Mochi.png Mochi tree 2.png Fred cat suit.png Pecked.png Claw.png Bird grabbed.png Noodle Burger Boy grabbed.png Car grabbed.png Obake grabbed.png Fish grabbed.png Karmi grabbed.png Karmi thrown.png Honey Lemon joins.png Mochi chembubble.png Woodpecker.PNG Mochi back on tree.png Noodle Song.png YEAH.png BH6 instruments.png Noodle Song end.png Bringing Wasabi.png Wasabi's Vacuum.png Wasabi vacuum.png VRRRRRRR.png Hiro noise.png Too Loud.png Fred Jackhammer.png Rock Band.png Daytime.png Honey wakes up.png Honey wakes Go Go.png You were snoring.png Floating Go Go.png Weird thing.png We've got an idea.png Shrink ray.png Airhead.png Distress.png It was a group project.png Chibi Honey Wasabi.png Grab on.png Go Go hit.png Screamin.png Fire to the rescue.png BH6 shocked faces.png Go Go pop.png Go Go back to normal.png Big Chibi 6 vs Noodle Burger Boy.png What is he doing.png Fred sparkling eyes.png Forbidden move.png Fight fire with fire.png Wasabi charging up.png Whaaaat.png Season 1 Baymax Returns Photos of Hiro.PNG Baymax_Returns_25.png SilentSparrowBR.png Wasabi ID.png SFIT tour.png Wasabi Hiro.png Kentucky Kaiju toy.png Fred prepares team.png You don't want to be Wasabi.png Night patrol.png Nightpatrol2.png Baymax Returns 08.jpg Wasabi on top of car.png Scared Wasabi.png Fred catches Wasabi.png Heroes look at car.png Car hospital.png Confused stare.png Go Go Honey and Wasabi look at Baymax.png Good Luck Alley map.png Baymax Returns 09.jpg Angry team.png Double steal.png Baymax Returns 03.jpg Go Go refusing.png Worried team.png Wasabi and Fred behind car.png WasabiBR.png Wasabi Baymax Returns.png Wasabi defeats clone.png Baymax Returns 14.jpg Cushioned fall.png Baymax Returns 02.jpg Sculpture data.png Big Hero 6 Baymax Returns.png Baymax Returns 11.jpg Go Go and Wasabi.png Wasabi train.png Hiro and Baymax land.png To the power of six.png Baymax Returns 01.jpg Obake S1E01.png WasabiFredHoney.png Wasabi praising High Voltage.png Issue 198 BH6.jpg Defeated BH6.png I188 lab.png HoneyWasabi188.png Hiro Wasabi rubber.png Hiro Wasabi Honey 188.png Fred Wasibi Lemon Issue 198.jpg Go Go Wasabi Issue 188.png BH6 Issue 188 - Honey throws Chem-Ball.jpg Wasabi hugs Honey.png BH6 at cafeteria.png Wasabi fried chip.png Team lunch.png 51.2.png Wasabi truck.png Dibs sees chem-purse.png BH6 having breakfast.png Baymax plays lullaby.png Fred enters cafe.png Go Go discussing.png Baymax Wasabi.png Wasabi Go Go and Honey looking out window.png Big Hero 4.png Wasabi is relieved.png Wasabi cleaning suit.png Team at Go Go's apartment.png Go Go and Fred watch report.png Wasabi watches news.png Team see the news.png Big Hero 6 arrival.png Big Roommates 3.jpg Wasabi ready to fight.png Wasabi slicing globs.png Nobody does that to Baymax.png Wasabi nearly falls.png Wasabi scared of heights.png Wasabi grabs pole.png BH6 BR2.png Wasabi hugs pole.png Big Roommates 5.jpg Globby Elasticity.png Krei's wallet stolen.png Aunt Cass Serving the Team.jpg FBT1.png Wasabi gauntlet.png Honey Suit up.png BH6 to Fred's house.png BH6 arrive to Fred's mansion.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 1.jpg Team at Fred's Mansion.png Baymax dance mode.png Wasabi Hiro Go Go.png Cass and BH6 cater.png Wasabi napkin.png Brotillion 2.png Brotillion 3.png Wasabi and Fred.png WasabiFredFBT.png Hiro faces Steamer.png Door locked.png Fred and Wasabi.png Wasabi taken away.png Wasabi caged.png Wasabi cage.png Wasabi breathes.png Wasabi prisoner.png Wasabi tries getting signal.png Wasabi lowered to lava.png Wasabi saved.png BH6 at Steamer's lair.png BH6 look at spider.png Spider-Mech.png Fred scared.png WasabiFBT.png Hiro and Baymax save Wasabi.png Wasabi Hiro and Baymax.png Wasabi FBT.png Big Hero 6 FBT.png BH6 with Krei.png Fred discovers safe.png Hiro talks with Cass.png Cutting edge technology.png Everyone, to Fred's house!.png State of the art.png Team sleep.png Honey drool.png Baymax and Hiro in the dark.png Momakase discovered.png Wasabi knives.png MomakaseWasabi.png Momakase v Wasabi.png Wasabi grin.png Wasabi cut gloves.png WasabiHiro FF.png Sliced office.png BH6 at Momakase's office.png Go Go punch.png Wasabi opens box.png Wasabi with disruptor.png Momakase BH6.png Wasabi holds disruptor.png Momakase Wasabi.png Floating.png Wasabi in the dark.png BH6 capture thug.png BH6 unsettled.png Hiro MW.png Wasabi MW.png Honey Wasabi.png Wasabi plate.png Happy Go Go.png Honey reading book.png They're dead.png GoGoWasabiHoneyMW.png Honey and Wasabi happy.png Go Go Wasabi and Honey Lemon.png Wasabi scared.png Wasabi and Honey in the woods.png MWTrio.png Team start fire.png Team at forest.png Wasabi shooter.png Wasabi pine cone.png Wasabi forest armor.png BH6 Forest.png Wasabi forest.png Honey and Wasabi forest.png BH6 trap Ned.png NedBH6.png WasabiMW.png BH6 limo.png BH6 at LCC.png BaymaxWasabiGoGo.png Go Go Wasabi FM.png Awkward moment.png Go Go Wasabi and Honey motivate Hiro.png Blank paper.png Go Go about to slap Hiro.png Wasabi sings.png Hiro punches Wasabi for seemingly no reason.png Rick's car.png Slow self-driving car.png Go Go car wires.png Car goes faster.png Arriving at the museum.png Globby falling.png Wasabi looks in pain.png Wasabi Globs.png Wasabi swallows glob.png Wasabi rides Fred.png GoGoWasabiFM.png Hiro gets upset.png Baymax's painting.png Team look at painting.png Wasabi and Go Go enter room.png Globby BH6.png Rocket punch explodes.png Wasabi and Go Go globbed.png Wasabi upside down.png Wasabi and Go Go with books.png Hiro finishes building.png Hiro Fred Wasabi computer.png Be cool man.png Honey Go Go & Wasabi.png Noodle Burger bags.png Wasabi and drone.png BH6Threat.png Ketchup.png Krei and Big Hero 6.png Mel and Big Hero 6.png WasabiACGO.png Wasabi cuts rope.png Wasabi and Honey Lemon in Hiro's room.png Wasabi Honey Lemon taxi.png Robot Hiro BH6.png BH6 get chip.png PingPong.png Gearing up.png MSLHS BH6.png Wasabi wrong armor 1.png Hiro Wasabi lab.png Hiro Meditation.png Gone suits.png Sparkles set.png TLUOC.png Wasabi broccoli.png Hiro arrives in scooter.png Skymax end.png Clapping1.png Fred's table.png NBB Fred table.png New customers.png Baymax NB stickers.png GranvilleKA1.png KillerAppWasabiHiroBaymax.png Mech work 1.png Mech work 2.png NBB Scan mech.png Switched armors.png Killer App 7.png No File.png Junkyard fight.png Hiro and Wasabi save Baymax.png Dump.png Noodle trapped.png Go Kart escape.png Hiro-Wasabi Mech.png Obake finds BH6 identities.png Mega Yama BH6.png Wasabi Mega Yama scan.png SH1 Wasabi.png Trengrove SFIT.png Selfie 1.png Hall SH1.png Selfie message.png Team SH1.png Trengrove scares Wasabi.png Trengrove hi5.png Wasabi holds Baymax.png Wasabi fights thug.png Wasabi disabled blades.png Fred flames 2.png Yama sea.png Kentucky Kaiju film theatre.png KentuckyKaiju1.png Wasabi corduroy.png Globby bank.png WasabiKK.png BaymaxWasabiHoneyLemon.png Wasabi lab.png Wasabi pulls Nano-Dex.png Fred headache.png Kaiju pier.png Fred Kaiju.png Fred and Wasabi on Baymax.png BH6 beaten.png Wasabi covers eyes.png BH6KK.png Obake watches BH6.png SFAI mascot.png Granville points at Fred and Wasabi.png Fred hat.png Wasabi Fred camo.png Mascot ambush.png Fred and Wasabi pranked.png Let's go.png Wasabi cafeteria.png Fred room simulation.png Wasabi RW.png Machine scan.png Wasabi vs clone.png Clone fight.png Wasabi slices Fred clone.png Fred burns Wasabi clone.png BH6RW.png Honey art.png BH6 Fanfiction.png Chop Chop.png BH6FF.png BH6 Surprise.png TallGirlChopChop.png Wasabi and Fred internet.png ChopChop2.png Captain Cutie and Karmi.png BH6 Securitech.png Wasabi Securitech.png Hiro Fred Wasabi FF.png Wasabi Karmi headband.png FredWasabi AkumaIsland.png Wasabi cutting.png Momakase finds Fred and Wasabi.png BH6 cell.png Go Go frees Wasabi.png Red Alert.png BH6 see Baymax transforming.png Baymax sword.png Gogosabi.png HiroCaptainCutie.png Karmi hugs Hiro.png BH6 Fanfiction end.png Fred HUD.png Granville MM1.png BH6 Minimax.png Mini Max activated.png BH6 at Fred's Mansion.png Wasabi cry.png BH6 laptop.png Richardson LCC.png Fred cry.png BH6BH7.png Wasabi car.png Wasabi driving slow.png Car bubble.png Team BH7.png Wasabi Richardson.png Cleaning up Fred's room.png Mini-Max BP.png Fred Go Go BP.png Granville happy.png Hiro hair.png Karmi and gang.png Liv meets Baymax.png Reading The Tempest.png Big Hero 6 Ultra Armours.png Baymax Wasabi Ultra armors.png BaymaxGoGoWasabi.png Heroes hide in bushes.png Fred Wasabi BP.png Skymaxes BP.png Wasabi attacked.png Wasabi frightened.png BH6BP.png Birthday wall.png Wasabi's car group picture.png Wasabi and Fred in limo.png Fixing Wasabi's car.png Happy Birthday Wasabi.png Wasabi candles.png Wasabi sees his car.png Wasabi keys.png Team message.png Frederickson SR.png Mini-Max chart.png Fred car.png Wasabi ok.png Fred BH6.png Worried Team.png Wasabi Go Go and Honey in car.png BH6SR.png Wasabi SR.png Go Go Honey SR.png Underwater car.png Weirded out.png Fred removes mustache.png BH6 Steamer's Revenge.png Hiro clues.png Wasabi Honey & Go Go.png BH6 Mustaches.png Wasabi puts shoe in trash.png Hiro goes to bot fight.png Go Go working on bike.png BH6 outside of Yama's office.png Yama's video.png Unsettled BH6.png BH6 Trina.png BH6 Face Bot.png BH6 vs Bot.png Bot laser.png Group hug.png Wasabi scared by Fred.png Fred underwear.png Wasabi Hiro OY.png Wasabi jumps.png Blueberry.png Fred scares Wasabi again.png Halloween costumes.png Fred as a kid costume.png Mr. Ohare's House of Scares.png BH6 Ohare.png Baymax Wasabi in haunted house.png BH6 skeleton.png BH6 Halloween.png Looking down.png Pineapple Wasabi.png Mummy scares team.png Team looking at Honey Lemon.png Another mummy.png Wasabi runs.png BH6OY.png OYFour.png Team look at NBB.png Don't forget laser eyes.png Wasabi slices dumpling.png Tied Wasabi.png Tied team.png Wasabi's table.png Floor crumble.png Wasabi height fear.png Wasabi visor.png Wasabi takes off lenses.png Wrecked lab.png Honey and Wasabi read book.png Wasabi UV lamp.png Discovered formulas.png Wasabi plane.png Wasabi disgusted.png Wasabi and Honey at Steamer's lair.png Wasabi grabs bubble.png Steamer machine activated.png Steamer's Machine.png Honey and Wasabi face machine.png SteamerMachineAttack.png SteamerMachine.png Wasabi sees phonograph.png Trap opening.png Wasabi falling.png Wasabi is saved.png Wasabi looking at phone.png Call History.png Wasabi slicing Buddy Guards.png Wasabi stuck in glob.png Globby flies away.png Guys stuck.png Upset at Hiro.png Wasabi and Honey upset.png TeamCTC.png BH7 and Krei.png Detergency Kit.png Hummingbird.png Wasabi cleans cylinder.png WasabiHoney surprised.png Wasabi coming.png Clean cylinder.png Honey hugs Wasabi.png Nerd power for the win.png Worried Honey.png Obake passes by BH6.png Fred points at guy.png BH6CTC.png Heroes ready to fight.png Go Go gum.png BH6CTC2.png Momakase vs. Wasabi.png Momakase biting lip.png Wasabi intimidated.png BH6 CTC.png BH6 identities revealed.png Fred shows his face.png Wasabi takes off his visor.png BH6 no headgear.png Granville window.png Team at Granville's office.png Honey looks at wall.png Team at Fred's.png CarCTC.png Go Go car controller.png Fred sick.png Team try to find Hiro.png Wasabi Honey CTC.png Countdown to Catastrophe 1.png Globby Honey Wasabi Go Go.png I was too late.png Honey Lemon Wasabi and Go Go.png Wasabi prepares.png Wasabi blades.png Wasabi watches video.png Wasabi fights Momakase again.png Wasabi's dreads sliced.png Wasabi gauntlet cut.png CTC3.png Shockwave stopped.png Wasabi watching.png Wasabi and civilians.png BH6 wait for the rest.png Group hug finale.png Professor Granville.png Season 2 Big Hero 6 - The Series S2.jpg Internabout 2.jpg Sleepy 6.png Trap.png Trapped 02.png Hiro Katana.jpg I’m sorry.png Seventh Wheel 3.jpeg Prey Date 1.jpg BH6 TV S2 (7).png BH6 TV S2 (3).png Somethings fishy.jpeg Globby and BH6.jpg I’m going to braf.jpeg We can watch the cafe.jpg We ran the cafe!.jpg Fred exhausted.jpg Big Hero 6 Ultra Armor 2.0.png MayoiBigHero.png MayoiStage2.png Chibi big hero 6.png BH6 and Boss Awesome arrest the villains.jpeg Lie detector.jpeg Lie Detector 23.png Lie Detector 24.png Lie Detector 25.png Lie Detector 28.png Print Book cover - Big Hero 6.png Comics Nerd Lab.png Heroes of San Fransokyo.png Hiro sleep.png Microbot attack.png Hiro headband.png Fred's Angels.png Dr. Rat.png Adventurous Imagination.png BH6 Island.png Concept art Big Hero 6 Demon Yokai Battle concept art .jpg Cool Big Hero 6 Action Concept Art.jpg Big Hero 6 Team Early concept.jpg Wasabi sketch 5.png Wasabi sketch 2.png Wasabi sketch 3.png Wasabi sketch 7.png Wasabi sketch 4.png Wasabi sketch 6.png Wasabi kevinnelson1.jpg Ninja Wasabi 01.jpg Ninja Wasabi 02.jpg Wasabi sketch 1.png Wasabi sketch 9.jpg Wasabi sketch 8.png Wasabi kevinnelson2.jpg Wasabi ShiyoonKim1.jpg Wasabi JinKim2.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg Wasabi_Sushi_Chef_Concept_.jpg Bh6 concept line-up.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 11.jpg Big_Hero_6_concept_art_12.jpg Big hero 6 team enjoying themselves concept art.jpg Wasabi JinKim.jpg Wasabi kevinnelson3.jpg Big Hero 6 Characters.png BH6TS rough sketch.jpg Wasabi TV concept.jpg Games GoGo&WasabiDEBCameo.png WasabiDCR.png WasabiSuperSuit.png Disney Magic Kingdoms - Big Hero 6 splash screen.png Ws-wasabi.png T-wasabi-3.png C-wasabi.png Big Hero 6 in Kingdom Hearts III.png Cutscene 04.png KH3 - Wasabi.png Miscellaneous Wasabi_Stand.png Wasabi_Superhero_Render.png Wasabi_Sword_Render.png Unnamed+(6).jpg BIG HERO ORGANIZATION.png Big Hero 6 Movie poster banner.jpg BH6 team face shot.jpg Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg Med 1413072503 image.jpg Wasabi_Official_2014.jpg Tadashi and friends Big Hero 6 .jpg Big Hero 6 The Series Group Promo.jpg Baymax Returns JP.jpg BH6 TV key art.png BH6 characters.jpg BH6 TV - Friends.png Merchandise Bandaiwasabi.jpg Wasabi action figure.jpg Category:Character galleries